Bloody Roar 3
Coral0Excess is a thief who steals information from other wiki's and websites, he knows nothing about the game or the series and only uses this wiki to desperately try and push is awful fan fiction no one cares about. This wiki is full of misinformation, inaccurate information and straight up made up shit, also much of the stolen information has been mangled because Coral0Excess is a retard and even though he steals information he cant understand it, this is particularly obvious in his laughable gameplay sections. Coral0Excess also posts troll reviews about the games from uncredible and unprofessonal people who are not fighting game players, have never played the games and don't know anything about fighting games in general, he also frequently deletes hides and high scoring reviews in an atempt to make the games look bad. In short this entire wiki is a joke full of false info and any serious Bloody Roar fans should avoid it__TOC__ Plot '' "The sign of the beast... A symbol shining with an eerie light, it appears without warning and to those it marks, it brings ultimate power and mysterious death.'' The sign only appears on the beastmen, human with the power to assume bestial form, and through them it sends ripples of terror and unrest throughout the civilized world. When those powerful beastmen, who fought for both their future and that of mankind, found this mark on their bodies, they set out on a quest. Each with their own dreams and their own ambitions... They sought the one whose will lurks behind the Sign and it is source of power...."''' Gameplay Coral0Excess is a thief who steals information from other wiki's and websites, he knows nothing about the game or the series and only uses this wiki to desperately try and push is awful fan fiction no one cares about. This wiki is full of misinformation, inaccurate information and straight up made up shit, also much of the stolen information has been mangled because Coral0Excess is a retard and even though he steals information he cant understand it, this is particularly obvious in his laughable gameplay sections. Coral0Excess also posts troll reviews about the games from uncredible and unprofessonal people who are not fighting game players, have never played the games and don't know anything about fighting games in general, he also frequently deletes hides and high scoring reviews in an atempt to make the games look bad. In short this entire wiki is a joke full of false info and any serious Bloody Roar fans should avoid it Game Features * Arcade * VS Battle * Survival * Practice * Option Characters & Locations | |} Removed trolling Packaging Artwork 2f42f8c52338427302260b83180411d8.jpg|Playstation 2 JAP Release Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-JP-SLPM-62055-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 JAP Release (CD) img202.jpg|Playstation 2 PAL Release Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-EU-SLES-50203-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 PAL Release (CD) bloodyroar3.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release 452963_44039_back.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release (back) Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-US-SLUS-20212-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release (CD) Bloody_Roar_3_PS2Best_Sell.jpg|Playstation 2 "The Best" Edition JAP Official Artworks See: Bloody Roar 3 (official artwork) Trivia * In Bloody Roar 3, the fighters no longer change their hair color with the alternative costumes. * The Bloody Roar 3 icon for the PS2 memory cards is the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts Category:Games Category:Bloody Roar 3